In recent years, with the development of technology and the improvement of people's living standards, traditional phones are replaced rapidly by smart phones to become the mainstream in the mobile phone market. The performance of smart phones has also increased at a faster rate. For smart phones, the increase in display performance has always been the goal of the development of mobile phones. From the pixels per inch (PPI) to the subsequent narrow frame, from the 2.5 D glass to the subsequent curved surface design, the display of smart phones is gradually developed to a high screen ratio. Due to the development of flexible active matrix organic light-emitting diode displays, the screen ratio of smart phone has reached over 80%. How to further increase the screen ratio has become problems to be solved in the current display field, especially in the flexible display field.
Due to the current mature technology of gate driver on array (GOA) circuit design, the left and the right frames of the display module can be relatively narrow, so that the higher screen ratio may be obtained. In current, the mobile phone usually adopts a design of curved surfaces in two long side frames and flat surfaces in an upper and a lower short side frames. Compared with the design of the curved surface, in the flat surface design, the same size of the flat surface has a greater visual experience, and thus it becomes very difficult to further increase the screen ratio. The designs of current high screen ratio and high PPI have highly required for a capability of driving integrated circuit data signals, otherwise, the display effect will be abnormal due to signal attenuation on the data signal line.